Liés
by LXS
Summary: Une guerre dans un autre monde, une terre qui est dévasté. Et une situation socière critique. Le tout à ma sauce... Bonne lecture !
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : LXS

Titre : Liés  
>Base : originale + Harry Potter<br>Univers : /  
>Couple : Dante x Lenwë<br>Disclamer : Ceci est une histoire x-over entre une fic originale et Harry Potter. Certains personnages ainsi que certains lieux décrit dans cette histoires sont la propriétés de J.K. Rowling, le reste est entièrement MA propriété. Homophobes, Racistes, passés votre chemin merci ! 

**Chapitre 1**** : ****l'armée de l'ombre.  
><strong>

Mon nom est Lenwë, je suis un elfe, et le gardien du coeur de l'homme qui m'a recueillit alors que j'étais enfant, et que ma famille venait de se faire assassiner sous mes yeux. Cette image à hanté jour et nuit, mes pensées.

Personne dans le clan de Dante ne sais que je suis le coeur de ce vampire. Pour eux je ne suis que son esclave. Personne ne sait que Dante, à décider un jour d'aller dans le monde des humains, afin que tous les deux, nous soyons unis par un liens sacré. Unis devant le maître des hommes, par deux anneaux dorés.

Ma dévotion pour mon vampire est tel que par moment je lui fais peur. Surtout lorsque nous combattons, l'armée des ombres, qui cherche par tous les moyens d'envahir le monde des humains. Nous n'accepterons jamais de les laisser dominé ce monde sans se battre.

Souvent, nous sommes aidés d'hommes. De vrai kamikazes, prêt à se jeter dans une bataille, avec pour seule arme, un petit couteau ridicule. Tous savent que les petite lame d'un petit couteau ne traverse pas le cuir épais de leur armure.

Ma magie est suffisamment puissante pour, les tués, Dante, mon vampire à quand à lui plusieurs armes différentes. Aujourd'hui, les humains, et Dante sont réunis afin de trouver un nouveau moyen mis en commun pour repousser la prochaine attaque de l'armée de l'ombre.

**-Il nous faut prévoir leur prochaine attaque, je suppose que les secteurs 12 et Alpha 4 sont sécurisés ?** Demanda Dante observant une carte

**-****É****coute, le secteur 12 est couvert par Ambroise et le secteur Alpha 4, est sous ma protection , j'ai une petite milice qui s'occupe de sa surveillance.** Lui répondit un jeune homme grand, blond, à forte musculature.

**-Mais ils seraient plus tenté par les secteurs 7 et 8 au nord du fleuve rouge non ? Ils ont une porte de sortie plus proche, en cas de repli.** Rétorqua Ambroise, son regard aussi plonger dans l'étude de la carte.

**-Bonne remarque Ambroise ... Lenwë, quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu as le regard fixé sur la porte depuis au moins cinq minutes.**

**-Le vent du sud viens de tourné, l'endroit sent l'ombre !  
><strong>  
>Je ne pu rien dire de plus, un Georgue se tenait devant moi. Son épée pointé sur ma tête. Je ne prend pas le temps de réfléchir, que ma boule d'énergie sort de ma main, l'achevant d'un seul coup bien placé. Je sens la présence de Dante à ma droite, Ambroise est à ma gauche et le jeune homme blond sort de sa longue veste noir, une arbalète avec d'étranges flèches. Ma tête se penche, puis vint un souffle.<p>

**-Le souffle glaciale de l'octave rose...** J'ose à peine souffler cette petite phrase qu'un immense Gabyroz se tient devant nous, détruisant une partie de notre refuge.

**-Tient tient ! Mais qui voilà ! Lenwë, cela me fait plaisir de te revoir !  
><strong>  
><strong>-Plaisir non partagé !<br>**  
><strong>-Tu me présente tes amis ?<br>**  
>Je garde le silence. Le sas de protection du Gabyroz s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître un jeune homme au cheveux de feu, et aux yeux d'un bleu glaciale. Il descendit de sa machine, et entama un mouvement pour me caresser la joue que je reculais vivement, ne le laissant pas me toucher. L'atmosphère de cette pièce devenait de plus en plus lourde.<p>

**-Lenwë, ne fait pas ta tête de grognon, tu sais que je n'aime pas ça !  
><strong>  
><strong>-Va te faire foutre ! <strong>Osais-je dire en le foudroyant du regard.

Ma colère s'insinuait dans tout mon être, me rendant encore plus dangereux. Je sentais derrière moi Dante observer d'un œil plutôt curieux, jamais il ne m'avait vue autant en colère.

**-Mon petit Lenwë, se sentirait menacer ? Mais tu sais que tu n'as rien à craindre de moi ! Et puis tu sais pour ce qu'il s'est passé ... Ce n'était pas de ma faute ... Tes parents ont tout fait pour mérité un tel châtiment !** Dit-il le regard triomphant et le sourire du vainqueur.

Ma colère, ma haine envers cet homme sont si présentent en moi que plus rien ne m'arrêtera, je le maudit au plus profond de son âme, maudissant tous ceux qu'il aime. Mais par dessus tout je lui déclare que mon apaisement sera totale le jour où je l'aurais de mes mains tué comme un chien !

Dante passe une main dans mon dos, il libère en moi un pouvoir qui était jusqu'à maintenant contenu par son pouvoir. Il me laisse carte blanche afin d'entamer ce combat contre cet être si abjecte soit - il. Je ne comprend pas, une douleur vive me prend dans le dos.

Mes ailes se déploient. La douleur est supportable. Et l'étonnement que je lis dans son regard me fait comprendre qu'il s'était attendu à tout sauf à me voir réagir de la sorte. Mes cheveux changent de couleur, je le sais, je reprend ma réelle apparence. Celle là même que Dante à découvert il n'y a pas si longtemps après que nous ayons fait l'amour. Il me libère des chaines qu'il m'avait imposer.

**-Maintenant Grayve, je peux te faire souffrir !** Dis-je d'une voix si froide que je sens un frisson générale parcourir tous ceux qui se trouve dans la pièce.

Il ose sortir une épée prêt à combattre, et pourtant avant même que nous ayons commencer, il sait qu'il mourra. Tant mieux ! Je refuse que ce chien ! Que dis-je ce traitre puisse respirer encore ! Il a imposer les hommes de l'ombre à mon royaume, s'octroyant mon trône. Car oui mes parents étaient le roi et la reine de mon peuple. Personne même pas Dante n'étaient au courant de cette information, car pas importante.

**-Je vois que le petit prince à progresser ; As - tu dis que tu étais le prince de ton peuple à quelqu'un ? D'après leur têtes je vois que non ! Alors désolé messieurs mais vous avez en votre possession un prince qui devrait reprendre son trône !** Dit-il avant de se faire décapiter par Lenwë qui avait à peine bouger.

Dante était abasourdit par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, et de voir quel guerrier hors paire était son amant. Il reprit contenance, avant de soupirer. Son regard se posa sur son elfe, il avait besoin de comprendre, et d'avoir des réponses ! Il devait discuter avec Lenwë.

**-Lenwë, je veux te parler, seul à seul ! Maintenant !** Ordonna-t-il. Il n'aimait pas spécialement donner des ordres surtout quand il s'agissait de son amant. Mais la surprise avait fait place à la colère, l'incompréhension, et surtout il s'était senti trahit au plus profond de son cœur. Il savait pourquoi son elfe avait tut cette information. Car moins Dante avait d'informations sur lui, plus il serait en sécurité. L'elfe suivit donc en silence son amant. Tous deux s'étaient isolés.

**-Explications !** Dit Dante d'un ton qu'il aurait aimer moins dure. Son elfe s'agenouilla devant lui, la tête basse.

**-Si je ne t'ai rien dis, c'est pour une simple raison. Moins tu en sais sur moi, moins tu crains pour ta vie. Oui mes parents étaient le roi et la reine, oui je dois hériter du trône du peuple elfique, Mais je le refuse.** Je n'osais pas le regarder, je savais au plus profond de moi que je venais de perdre la confiance que j'avais gagner par des années de complicité avec Dante. Sans doute me chassera-t-il de sa vie ?...

**-Pourquoi ? Cela pourrais nous être d'une grande aide dans notre combat, et ton royaume serait un plus grand refuge pour les combattants blesser ! **

**-Il me faudrait m'unir à une femme, pour qu'un héritier puisse prendre ma place une fois mon temps ici écouler. Je refuse !  
><strong>  
><strong>-Mais les elfes, peuvent se reproduire, même lorsqu'il s'agit d'un couple d'homme, comme nous.<strong> Dit-il tendrement.

**-Je suis désolé Dante ...  
><strong>  
><strong>- Ne le sois pas, je suis juste surpris que tu n'ai pas eu asser confiance en moi pour m'en parler avant ...<br>**  
><strong>-Je t'interdit de dire que je n'ai pas confiance Dante ! Tu es la seule personne qui ne m'ait pas rejeter même après avoir vue mon vrai visage, j'ai plus confiance en toi qu'en n'importe qui d'autre Dante !<br>**  
>Il se mit à me sourire en me caressant tendrement le visage. Ces mots m'ont tellement blesser. Mais il a raison, je suis honteux de mon comportement. Et je suis surpris lorsque mon vampire m'embrasse avec passion. Je ressens son besoin. Mais trop de monde autour de nous, nous empêche, de nous unir.<p>

Et alors qu'il m'offre un baiser passionner je l'entend grogner. Je sens qu'il ne tiendra plus très longtemps. Il a besoin d'assouvir sa supériorité face à moi. Et j'aime quand il le fait. Ses mains se pressent sous mon vêtement, et je sais qu'il tient vraiment à assouvir sa frustration.

Nous nous sommes unis la nuit précédente et je sais que Dante aime ma soumission dans ces moments là. Ma dévotion pour mon vampire est totale, et je sais qu'il en est conscient. Même si le fait d'avoir passé sous silence mon titre de prince, l'a blesser, il sait que je l'ai fait dans son intérêt.

Comment cela a-t-il put à ce point déraper ? Je ne saurais le dire. Grayve m'avait promis une ultime vengeance, alors que je m'étais refuse à lui. Bien sûr tout aurait pus être plus simple. J'ai peur de me réveiller un matin et de ne plus voir Dante à mes côtés, qu'il soit avec un nouveau calice.

**-Cesse donc de penser de pareil bêtises !** Me glisse-t-il à l'oreille.

Je le regarde surpris.

**-Jamais je ne te laisserais. Je vois bien la culpabilité habiter tes beaux yeux, depuis que je connais ton rang. Je sais que tu me fais confiance, je sais que ce n'était pas pour me blesser que tu as tut cela. Je ne t'en veux pas.  
><strong>  
>Et délicatement il me caresse la joue. Que j'aime lorsqu'il fait ça ! Je suis bien blottit contre lui. Je voudrais tellement m'abandonner à ses mains, et à son corps. Mais la menace est toujours présente, et nous savons très bien tous deux que le temps des caresses ne sera pas pour tout de suite. C'est la première fois que l'ennemi vient aussi près.<p>

Il nous faut nous préparer à riposter. Il faut préparer notre vengeance. Je regarde intensément Dante, qui me sourit. Je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire. Je vais contacter l'armée royale, pour qu'elle vienne en renfort. Il est temps que le prince elfique reprenne sa place dans la société. Et non Dante ne sera pas présenté comme l'un de mes prétendants, mais bien comme mon compagnon. J'ai besoin de lui à chaque secondes qui s'écoule de ma vie. Nous ressortons, je garde ma tête basse, je n'ose affronter le regard accusateur des alliés.

**-Nous avons un nouvel allié dans nos rangs, ainsi qu'un refuge bien plus grand que celui-ci !** Dit d'un ton enjoué Dante. **Mais, je vais devoir m'absenter avec Lenwë, je sais que nous avons un allier cacher en Angleterre, un vampire endormi, mais surtout un sorcier redoutable. **Reprit-il

**-Un sorcier ?** Demanda Ambroise étonné

**-Mon petit frère, le meilleur de tous !** Sourit à nouveau Dante.

**-Comment se nomme ce vampire-sorcier ? **Demanda le jeune homme blond, qui je sais maintenant s'appelle Len.

**-Harry ! Harry Potter !**

**-Je croyais que tu étais fils unique ? **Intervint alors Ambroise.

**-C'est vrai mais ce gamin, est sous mon aile depuis très longtemps. Il a été placé chez des ignobles gens qui l'ont brisés. Il avait alors tenter de se jeter sous les roues de ma voiture. A l'époque il devait à peine avoir cinq ou six ans. Et déjà une envie farouche de disparaitre. J'ai bloquer le temps pour lui, j'ai laisser sa croissance se faire, je l'ai aimer comme mon petite frère, je me suis attacher à lui. Il m'a aider à sauver Lenwë. Nous sommes rester environ dix ans dans notre bulle temporelle. Et puis il m'a dit une phrase un jour, "Il est temps" je le voyais bien dans ses grand yeux émeraude qu'il ne voulait pas sortir de cette bulle mais avait après avoir accepter sa destinée décider de lui même d'en sortir et d'affronter Voldemort.**

**-Mais c'est l'allié principale de Démentaz ! **S'outra Ambroise.

**-Et le seul à pouvoir vaincre Voldemort c'est Harry !** Dante soupira. **J'ai rendez vous avec lui à son école de sorcellerie, à la tombé de la nuit. Il aurait des choses importantes à me révélées au sujet justement de Voldemort. Sans lui Démentaz n'est rien !**

J'osais m'approcher de Dante lui prenant la main. Il savait.

**-Lenwë vient avec moi, je pense que notre petit frère sera content !** S'exclama Dante très heureux

**-Dit moi ...** Commença Len. **Les sorciers n'ont-ils plus peur des vampires ? Parce que si leur héros en est un il risque de finir dans un zoo ...**

**-Harry n'est pas un vampire, je ne l'ai pas mordu. Il ne le voulait pas. Je l'ai juste aider à développer sa magie et à s'en servir. Bien il est temps pour nous d'aller à la rencontre de mon petit frère.**

Lenwë tenait la main de Dante qui venait de transplaner, aux portes de Poudlard, ils firent le tour et purent tranquillement entrés par la forêt interdite. A la lisière de celle-ci, se tenait bien droit son jeune frère de coeur. Le vampire se précipita sur lui, et le serra dans ses bras de toutes ses forces.

**-Harry ! Comme je suis content de te revoir petit frère.** S'exclama-t-il

Le jeune homme lui fit un splendide sourire, puis tourna son regard sur Lenwë faisant agrandir son sourire. Et d'une voix rauque, douce et basse Harry s'exprima.

**-Bienvenue à Poudlard mes frères !**


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour/Bonsoir

Ceci est une petite note pour signaler certains changements. Après avoir pris le temps de la réflexion, j'ai décidé que cette fic aurait une nouvelle version actuellement en cours d'écriture, il se peut que je la publie avant d'avoir terminé son écriture ou pas, je verrais. Elle sera republié sous un autre pseudonyme.

_Scarlett Rose Tenebrae_

Elles seront republiés ici

u/5949478/Les-Filles-de-Lilith

Ainsi que de nouvelles fics et surprises en cours d'écriture. Je ne donne pas de date de première parution, parce que je ne sais pas du tout quand je publierais mes fics pour le moment celles présentes sur cette page restent. Mais lorsque les autres commenceront à être publier je retirerais ces fics.

Toutes mes fics sont revues d et deviennent toutes yaoi alors celles et ceux qui n'aime pas... Désolée mais je suis plus à l'aise à écrire ce genre d'histoires !

Zackarias Snape va être réécrite totalement et aura enfin sa suite tant attendu, et d'autres fics vont être complètement réécrite comme Ghost Contact qui passe en crossover mais soyez patients et patientes. En attendant je vous conseille les fics des Sadiques Yaoistes, de Cleo McPhee, d'Olympe2, de Zialema, de Yotma parce qu'elles sont géniales et qu'elles valent vraiment le détour !

/!\ ATTENTION /!\ : mon compte LXS ne disparaît pas pour autant, Athéna Potter ainsi que d'autres fics que je publierais seront sur cette page !

Je tenais à vous remercier également pour toutes vos reviews qui m'encouragent et m'aident à poursuivre l'écriture de mes fics !

Je vous dis à bientôt

Byzouilles

LXS/Scarlett Rose Tenebrae


End file.
